Rosemary and Thyme
by scriptor nocte
Summary: Princess Emma has proven quite the challenge for every tutor and for her parents as well. So the King and Queen turn to royal physician, former queen and witch Regina, to take Emma under her wing as her apprentice. But is Regina as loyal to Snow and James as she insists?


The Princess Emma tightened her legs about her graceful white steed as she urged it forward through the crowded market place. "Out of the way!" she yelled as she galloped between stalls and passerby's, ignoring the frightened yelps as people leapt from her path. Gleefully laughing, she overlooked the wreckage her escapade was causing: a flock of chickens had been freed from a disrupted cage and now flew wild through the market, clay pots had been knocked to the ground and shattered into shards, and a crate of apples was knocked aside – the apples rolling about now covered in bruises.

But Emma took no notice. She didn't even slow her horse's pace until they were well beyond the city walls and into the deep forest. Finally Emma dismounted her steed once the two had reached a serene pond that was hidden among low swinging tree branches. Emma knew not the name of these wondrous trees: nor did she care. Instead she stripped off her breeches and tunic and flung herself into the crystal clear water. Her disruption created waves through the once peaceful pond, startling the birds and other animals that rested there. Indeed, the young princess seemed to bring destruction in her very breath.

Emma, at the ripe age of eighteen, had begun to grow restless of her place in the palace. Her parents, King James and Queen Snow, were caring yet overly protective. The princess was rarely allowed outside of the city, except for her escorted rides such as today. She of course had wasted no time in losing the guards that were charged with accompanying her on the ride this particular day; opting instead for a day of uninterrupted freedom that she was so often denied.

Running her hands through the cool water, the princess lazily drifted across the pond on her back. She gazed up at the bright blue sky, eyes tracing the path of a lone eagle that soared through the air. How she wished to be like that eagle. To be free to travel the world. To not have to worry about lessons or court or dancing or politics or suitors or finishing. She had tried to explain to her mother her restlessness. But of course she didn't understand. She never understood: no one did.

Her mother assumed that Emma loved her life in the palace, just as Snow had loved being a princess. She wanted Emma to wear the courtly dresses and dance with available princes at balls night after night, just as she had as a young girl. Her mother was a good Queen, Emma knew this. Snow had ruled the kingdom with James at her side for decades now, as long as many of the people could remember. But Emma also knew there was a brief period between the reign of Emma's grandfather and Snow. But that was spoken of. Whatever had happened Snow refused to speak of it, and seeing as it was nearly three decades ago most of the kingdom's subjects were too young to remember it.

Emma's horse started to whine as the sun began to sink closer to the horizon. Emma sighed: her father would be furious at her for abandoning the guards and to stay out past dark would only heighten his anger. The princess reluctantly climbed out of the pond and pulled her clothing back into place before mounting her horse and urging it in the direction of the castle. This time she didn't gallop but instead lulled her horse into a lazy walk so as to enjoy every fleeting second of freedom.

As she drew nearer to the walled city, she could make out the silhouettes of several figures mounted on horses, no doubt a squadron of guards sent to locate her. One of them spotted her and cried out to the others and their shoulders sagged in relief. Emma rolled her eyes. Honestly, why must her parents coddle her so much? She was more than capable of taking care of herself. It was not as if the forest contained anything dangerous, after all.

"Your highness," the Captain of the Guards called out to her once she had reached the gate, "We are relieved at your return, her majesty the Queen has been quite concerned for your safety."

"My mother would be concerned for my safety if I was securely locked away in my chamber under her watchful eye and guarded by a legion of guards," Emma replied with another eye roll. The Captain opened his mouth to speak but seemed to decide against invoking an argument with the rebellious princess.

"I will tell their majesties of your return, then," he answered instead.

"If you must."

* * *

Emma had barely managed to settle herself in her room when the door burst open and her parents rushed inside, her mother immediately pulling her into a suffocating hug.

"Emma, we were so worried. Never, ever, do that again. Do you understand?"

"Mother, I'm practically an adult now. Stop treating me like a child."

"We will stop treating you like a child when you stop acting like one," Emma's father answered loudly. "Apologize to your mother, she was worried sick."

"Don't you understand?" Emma yelled, pulling herself out of Snow's embrace and moving to stand on the opposite side of the room. "I don't want to be your precious princess! I am sick and tired of acting proper; I just want to do something, be something."

"Emma you will be something. You will be Queen, but first you must learn how," Snow replied in an even tone. "If you would only learn to enjoy your lessons, you would be much happier…"

"Enjoy my lessons? How could I enjoy being drilled endlessly on history of kingdoms other boring useless knowledge!"

"You need to learn to stop being so selfish," James replied, his face coloring in anger. "Do you have any idea how much damage your stunt today cost? You destroyed the livelihood of the people we have sworn to protect!"

"Don't lecture me on selfishness! You trap me in your palace to be taught by your boring tutors when all I want is to be myself."

"James," Snow began softly, "Perhaps it would be best if we started Emma with that…other tutor we discussed." James turned to Snow, his attention completely removed from his daughter.

"Snow, you know why I don't want to do that."

"We can trust her, James, she's proven that…." James and Snow shot a cautious glance at Emma who had now leaned intently to listen to the conversation that had taken quite the curious turn.

"What tutor? Is it someone younger? You said she. So it's not some daft old man like my other tutors?"

"Emma, show some respect," her mother reprimanded. Emma considered giving a cheeky reply, but she wanted to know who this tutor was that her father didn't trust for some reason. If he didn't trust her, that meant she wasn't safe. And there was nothing Emma loved more than a little danger.

"Yes, mother, I'm sorry," Snow's eyebrows rose in surprise at Emma's sudden change in attitude. "I want to meet this tutor. I promise to be good if you let me."

Snow turned to look pleadingly at her husband who finally gave his assent with a noncommittal shrug of his shoulder. "Very well. But Emma, you must promise that you will respect your new teacher. You will attend your lessons and obey her instructions."

"Yes, father. I promise."

"I'll speak with her tonight then, and you may start your lessons tomorrow after the midday meal."

"Thank you father. Thank you mother," Emma cried as she embraced her mother. Snow stiffened in immediate surprise, it was rare that her daughter showed her any affection, but quickly softened and returned her daughter's hug.

"Of course, dearest. Of course."

* * *

"Snow, I'm still not certain that this is the wisest decision," James insisted as he followed his wife down the stone corridor lit by torches lining the walls. "After all, she did try to overthrow us on multiple occasions, not to mention the dangerous power she possesses, and…."

Snow ignored her husband as he continued to ramble off all the reasons why her decision was unwise. But she didn't care. After all, this woman had taught her to be a Queen; she would be more than able to teach Emma as well.

"James, enough." Snow finally sighed as the couple reached the bottom of a winding staircase. They had travelled through the large castle to the southernmost wing, a place that Snow generally attempted to avoid at all costs. "I know that she has done wrong in the past, but we both agreed she has earned our forgiveness. Her knowledge has helped us out of many tight situations, and besides, she's sworn off magic and has given us no reason to doubt her for many years. And I believe that she will be able to get through to Emma in a way that we cannot. Please, just trust my judgment."

"But what if her loyalty is a ruse? Or what if she reverts back to dark magic and hurts Emma?"

"I have complete faith that she will not. Besides, what other choice do we have? Emma refuses to attend lessons with her other tutors, and she has not earned the respect of the people. If she is to be Queen, she must learn how to wear a mask, and that is something, I'm afraid, that my stepmother is quite skilled at."

"Fine," James relented, seeing that there was no talking Snow out of her decision. "But the moment we sense anything wrong, Emma will return to lessons with her old tutors. And I will deal with the witch as I see fit."

"Thank you, James," Snow smiled and leaned forward to press a small kiss on the king's cheek. He smiled widely and returned the kiss. Although they were by no means young, their love was as fresh as the day they met. "I'm sure that this is the best plan. I trust her. I believe that she has repented her actions."

"I hope you're right. You were always more able to see the good in others than I was." James smiled as Snow grabbed his hand and led him the rest of the way down the stone corridor. At its end was carved a single doorway. It was plain wood, not ornately decorated like that rest of the castle. This end of the castle had been all but abandoned for many years. Snow had offered Regina more comfortable lodgings in another tower, but the woman had insisted on remaining here. Snow knew that Regina had taken solace here while the King was still alive, but had never understood why it was so important to her. Sometimes Snow tried to think back on her youth, tried to understand what had hardened her once loving stepmother. But Snow was blind to her father's flaws, and therefore blind to her stepmother's pain.

Snow reached forward to knock before entering, but James pushed past unannounced into the room. He scowled when he saw Regina sitting atop a wooden bench, hunched over an old piece of parchment and scribbling away in the candlelight, not muttering curses over a cauldron and tossing toads into a bubbling potion as he had likely suspected.

Regina looked up at the intrusion, her face quickly pulled into a stoic mask when she observed the King and Queen. "Your majesties, to what do I owe the honor of your visit?" she asked as she stood. She gave a slight incline of her head but made no motion to curtsy.

The chamber was large, with several doors leading off into adjacent rooms and stairwells. In fact, the underground of the entire south wing was exclusively occupied by Regina. The former witch and queen now filled the role of royal physician. All forms of dark magic had been outlawed when Snow took the throne, but Regina had been allowed to continue practicing the art of potion making as it pertained to healing. The former queen's knowledge when it came to magical creatures and other magicians proved invaluable in protecting the kingdom as well, although her advice was always regarded with caution.

"Regina, I have come to ask a favor of you," Snow began. Regina's eyebrows rose curiously at the prospect. Usually Snow kept her distance from the former witch, and although she insisted Regina had earned her trust, she still regarded her through jaded eyes.

"As you know, our daughter Emma has proved to be a…challenge for many a tutor. I believe that you may prove more able than her current instructors to teach her the skills necessary for her to someday take my place on the throne."

"A deal must benefit both parties to be effective. What do I gain in return?" Regina questioned boldly.

"You get to keep your head, witch! You will accept because your queen asks this of you," James shouted brashly, but his words had minimal effect on Regina who simply raised one arched eyebrow and smirked.

"Still have that infamous temper, I see."

"Enough!" Snow moved to stand between her husband and stepmother, both who seemed ready to explode in fury. "In return for your help, you will gain extended freedom. I've arranged for you to be given a cottage nearby after Emma's education is complete. You will be free to come and go as you please."

James frowned at this, but Snow's attention was focused solely on Regina as she considered.

"I will educate the princess on her role as queen, but she will also be treated as my apprentice. She will move into one of the spare rooms in this wing of the castle, and I will be allowed to teach her my knowledge of remedies."

James growled. "I won't have you spoiling my daughter with potions and spells."

Regina lifted her hands defensively, "I have sworn off all types of magic, as you well know. I merely wish to pass on my knowledge of healing which may prove useful in the future if I am no longer required to stay in the castle."

"Deal," Snow replied hastily. "Emma will be considered your apprentice until her coming out ball at the beginning of the year."

"Understood. Send the princess to my workroom tomorrow and we will begin our lessons," Regina replied. "Goodnight." She gave another respectful nod before returning to her work, clearly dismissing the royal couple. James seemed perturbed at the treatment but Snow sighed, relieved that an interaction between the three of them had occurred without heads flying.

Snow laced her hand with James' and gently pulled him from the room. This deal would prove useful, she knew, even if it was less than ideal. Emma would certainly be more eager to learn from the enchanting woman than some old stuffy tutor, but it also would provide a final test for Regina to prove her loyalty. And Snow, despite the unwavering faith she insisted she had in Regina, still sent up a prayer that the woman would pass.

**A/N: So hopefully you enjoyed this story, the idea just popped into my head and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. I'm not exactly sure how far this fic will go, but I have fairly high hopes for it. This first chapter is mainly just used for setting up the background, but the real action will start soon. Please review! They truly motivate me and I value your opinions.**

**And for those of you who read my other stories, I know it has been a while since I updated them. But don't worry, I will not abandon them and will update as soon as I can. I've just been in a bit of a writer's block lately, and I figured that writing this new fic was better than not writing at all. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
